Maldito día
by Tomatorgasm-Italian
Summary: Lovino se despierta tras una noche con su bastardo español. ¿Qué 'sorpresas' encontrará Lovino cuando unos 'seres' aparecen en la puerta de su casa? EPIC FAIL SUMMARY,primer fic en primera persona y segundo de Hetalia,¡una oportunidad bitte!


_**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni los personajes me pertenecen,son de su respectivo autor.  
**_

_**Advertencias: Muchas malas palabras que no debería de decir nadie.(?)**_

* * *

Maldito día. Oh Dios,sí,maldito día.

Maldito todo,maldito sol que entra por lo poco está descubierto por la cortina,maldito dolor de cabeza. Nunca,repito,**NUNCA** volveré a pasar una noche así con el bastardo ese …

Me dolía todo,hasta... Bueno,hasta por abajo... **¡MALDICIÓN!** Me levanté como pude,mierda,aún seguía sin ropa... **¡JODER!**

Me puse cualquier cosa que pillé del armario,aun sabiendo que hoy iban a venir el Señor y señora subnormales **[Vease Francis y Gilbert]** me la sudaba como me vieran.

Dicho esto,bajé al piso donde se encontraba Antonio,ya había empezado a hacer la comida … Bueno,eran ya las 13:30 así que... En fin. Ese bastardo de mierda estaba bailando mientras freía algo en una sartén … ¿Roja? ¿De dónde ha salido eso? Dios Santo... Bueno,estaba tarareando -Gritando-,al parecer llevaba unos auriculares puestos.

Terminé de bajar las escaleras porque me había quedado procesando información de todo lo que veía,entre ello,un lujoso mantel,¿enserio? Ni que viniera el ''Santo Padre'' a comer...

Bostecé,pero algo me interrumpió.-_¡Para hacer bien el amor hay que ir al sur~!_- … Lo que faltaba,estaba cantando una de las canciones de su **GRAN** repertorio de mierda de su país,que alguien lo mate que si no lo hago yo.

Le grité un par de cosas,sabiendo que no me iba a escuchar,y me senté en la mesa,apoyando mi cabeza en ese lujoso mantel de mierda.

Pasó como media hora o algo así,me estaba quedando sobado;hasta que un asqueroso sonido hizo que me levantara de golpe de la silla,como si me hubieran clavado algo en el culo.-**¡JODER!**-

Ese **HERMOSO** sonido era el del timbre de la puerta,maldita puerta. Aunque lo que había detrás de esa puerta era **MUCHO** peor,y recalco ese **MUCHO**: Abrí la puerta y...

-**_HALLO! -BONJOUR!_**- Me dio una arcada,una maldita arcada solo con verles y oír sus asquerosas voces.

-_Aghasd..._- Dije cualquier cosa sin sentido alguno,ni **PUTA** gana de hablar con esas cosas,a ver si se me va a pegar su gilipollez y ya la hemos cagado.

Me aparté de la puerta con asco y volví a la mesa,esperando a que esos seres que no parecen de este planeta,**NO**,ni de esta galaxia ni nada;se sentaran en la maldita mesa con ese maldito mantel lujoso... Lujo mi polla,no jode...

No llegué a sentarme cuando un bicho raro se sentó **EN-MI-SITIO**,mi maldito sitio. Un asqueroso bicho canoso se había sentado en mi silla,mi hermosa silla. Me dio mi segunda arcada.

Tosí un par de veces,cerrando los ojos,los abrí y mire a ese ser paranormal.-_Scusa... **¿PUEDES MOVER TU MALDITO CULO Y APARTARLO DE MI PRECIOSO SITIO?**_-

Me aclaré la voz y fruncí mucho el ceño,el bicho me respondió con insultos en la lengua de su manada y se fue a sentar a otra silla. Sonreí,victorioso y me senté en mi hermosa silla.

Vi como El bastardo servía la comida que había hecho,algo bueno que pasaba este día,me quede sorprendido.

Miré mi plato,lucía apetitoso,pero yo seguía con mi cara de maldito asco a todo lo que me rodea,¡aunque no mentía!

La comida empezó,no abrí la boca si no era para comer,pero ellos... **¡ESTABAN HABLANDO CON LA MALDITA BOCA LLENA DE COMIDA,CUANDO SE COME NO SE HABLA,JODER!**

Otra arcada,otra puta arcada me dio al ver a ese trío de bastardos de mierda... Que alguien me saque de aquí,por favor,no pido mucho.

Volví a mirar a mi plato porque me iba a dar algo,seguí comiendo intentando ignorar a esos seres que compartían mesa conmigo.

-_Wasaskdja ist falaksdahgasch,bitgghter Gesiajscht?_- ... Alcé mi mirada para ver a el bicho alfa de la mierda de este mundo. _-¿Scusa? Parla bene,per favore.-_ Y allí terminó nuestra preciosa conversación,aunque claro,a esa frase le añadí miles de insultos en ser me volvió a hablar,pero con una gratuita lluvia de lo que fuera que estaba definitiva,pero me aguanté las ganas de vomitar en su **PUTA** cara y me levanté de la maldita mesa.

-_¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa,Lovi~?_- ¿Enserio? Todo el día pasando de mi y ahora me hablas,flipo,cada día flipo más.

Di un golpe en la mesa y subí las escaleras,me encerré en el cuarto,dando un sonoro portazo,un **GRAN** portazo con toda mi … poca … Fuerza.

Sabía que cuando comieran se iban a ir,menos mal,y así podía insultar a Antonio todo lo que quisiera,sin que nadie **nos molestara.**

Mentira,me equivoqué,no se fueron hasta la noche,hasta la maldita noche,y El bastardo no había venido a verme ni una sola vez. No había venido para preguntarme,para animarme,para desahogarme o tan solo para estar **solos,los dos.**

Pero no,el estaba muy ocupado pasando el maldito rato con sus malditos amigos de mierda.

Estaba triste,muy triste,estaba decepcionado. No aguanté más y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y pronto empecé a llorar,tratando de no hacer mucho ruido,aunque sabía que no me iban a escuchar.

Me quedé en un rincón de la habitación,abrazando mis rodillas y llorando como un idiota,como un idiota de los que odio,porque sí,me odio...

Maldito día,maldito Antonio,malditos imbéciles,malditas ganas de estropear el día,maldito silencio,maldita oscuridad de la habitación,malditos sollozos que resuenan,maldito todo.

* * *

_**-¿Scusa? Parla bene,per favore. - ¿Perdona? Habla bien,por favor.**_

**- **_**Was ist falsch, bitter Gesicht? - ¿Qué te pasa,cara de amargado?  
**_

* * *

¡Primer fic que hago en primera persona~! Well,creo que no ha quedado tan mal,pensé que quedaría MUUUCHO peor,pero bueno,juzguen vosotros~

He hecho a Lovi muy Sheldon Cooper xD Y al final quería ponerlo así algo dramático akdjasdsja.

Bueno,gracias por leer~ Espero que os haya gustado y esas cosas que pasan cuando lees un fic. Danke~


End file.
